Lawn care tasks are commonly performed using various tools and/or machines that are configured for the performance of corresponding specific tasks. Certain tasks, like grass cutting, are typically performed by lawn mowers. Lawn mowers themselves may have many different configurations to support the needs and budgets of consumers. Walk-behind lawn mowers are typically compact, have comparatively small engines (e.g., less than 200 cubic centimeters (cc)) and are relatively inexpensive. Meanwhile, at the other end of the spectrum, riding lawn mowers, such as lawn tractors, can be quite large and sometimes have engines exceeding 400 cc. Riding lawn mowers can sometimes also be configured with various functional accessories (e.g., trailers, tillers and/or the like) in addition to grass cutting components. Riding lawn mowers provide the convenience of a riding vehicle as well as a typically larger cutting deck as compared to a walk-behind model.
Some riding lawn mowers and lawn tractors may include attachments, such as bagging attachments that are configured to receive debris such as grass clippings or other yard waste in a detachable container. For a rear discharge riding lawn mower or lawn tractor, a specifically designed bagging attachment is typically designed for each model of riding lawn mower or lawn tractor in order to provide a good seal with the bagging attachment. If the bagging attachment does not mate well with the riding lawn mower or lawn tractor, the contents of the bagging attachment may escape.
In many situations, achieving a good fit when mating lawn care vehicles with their corresponding bagging attachments is difficult to achieve. In this regard, for example, due to the stack up of parts between the mating fender of the lawn care vehicle and the bagger cover of the bagging attachment, a poor fit often ends up being the likely result and dust and debris may then escape from the bagging attachment. Operators can attempt to adjust the fit. However, fit adjustment typically requires removal of the bagging attachment to adjust components inside the bagging attachment. After the adjustment, the operator then must reinstall the bagging attachment and check the fit. This can lead to an iterative process of bagging attachment removal, adjustment and replacement that may become tedious.